


A Screw Overdue

by Glide_Glaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Slapping, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dildos, Doggy Style, F/F, Gift Exchange, Glasses, Library Sex, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Robot Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, commission, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glide_Glaze/pseuds/Glide_Glaze
Summary: Chelo was running late to work, messed up a project and to make matters worse, she forgot her gift to her friend Gabby as well. When Gabby comes around for her gift, Chelo improvises, figuring out a way to perk her friend up and get rid of plenty of stress at the same time. They'll find it hard to keep the noise down in this library.
Relationships: Candygirl/Robogirl Taffy/Gumball
Kudos: 3





	A Screw Overdue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KayDDew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KayDDew).



> A commission for KayDDew - ( https://twitter.com/KayDDew / https://kayddew.newgrounds.com ) involving a taffygirl OC and a gumball machine OC.

[A visual aid for what they look like]

Chelo the taffy girl  


Gabby the gumball machine girl  


The land of OCs is a wonderful place. You can have girls made of plants, ice, anything you want. Oh, and guys too, I guess. Even now, we follow up on Chelo, the nerdy taffy girl. She was late for her work shift at the library. Handling book returns is serious business. It wasn’t her fault she was late though. Well, actually it was. She had been busy working on something....private and intimate. She had completely lost track of the time however, and ended up having to cut her work off early and sprint down the streets. She didn’t even have time to put a bra on underneath her sweater, the poor thing. Working behind the main counter, she fidgeted slightly every minute or so, rubbing her thighs together. What a bummer. It looks like she was just gonna have to deal with it until the end of the day. She suffered through the next hour, stamping off cards and checking out books. She didn’t really have a distraction until she saw a familiar face.

“O-oh, Gabby.”

It was her sister’s friend. Gabby was a gumball machine gal, clattering quietly as usual with the gumballs in her noggin. She looked happy to see Chelo. The taffy girl knew it was because Gabby had been crushing on her for a while, but just didn’t have the nerve to act on it. Oh well. Chelo held out her hand for the book and instead received...a card.

‘There you are, Chell. Just for you!’

Looking down, Chelo noticed it was a Valentine’s Day card. A bit odd, seeing as it wasn’t near February, but she let it slide. Gabby’s favorite things to give people were cards. Sure, it was actually stolen because Gabby had kleptomania, but this isn’t a story about her, now is it? The card read “Thinking of you, Valentine!”, with her name filled in the empty space. Chelo turned it over, but no, that was it. What an odd gift.

“Well, thank you very much, Gab. I love this. Is tha-“

And then it hit her. She glanced to the right towards the calendar. Was it the 19th already? Oh crap. Today was the big gift exchange. Everyone had set up to exchange various things to each other, and they had been paired together. In all her “busyness” this morning, it has completely slipped her mind. She tried not to look too panicked when she turned back to look at Gabby, who was eyeing her with a mix of admiration and expectation, blush present on her face.

‘Sooooooo.....?’

“Oh! I, uh....”

She had to think fast. She couldn’t just do that cartoony thing where you reach out and grab the nearest thing on the counter as a gift. That would never work. She had that “thing” she was working on in her bag, but that was simply out of the question. She couldn’t just admit that she forgot about this special day. It’d break poor Gabby’s mechanical heart. If she had one in that see-through body of hers. If only her legs would stop aching. Maybe then she could think straight....  
...wait a minute. She glanced back to Gabby, who was still waiting. Perhaps there was a way to solve two problems at once...

“Hey, I bet you’re waiting for your gift too, aren’t you?”

‘Mhm. Remember it has to be less than five dollars.’

“Oh yeah, of course. Well, the gift isn’t HERE per se...”

Gabby started to look a little crestfallen. Chelo forgot the gift, didn’t she? The taffy girl was quick to add on to her words.

“B-But that’s because it’s something I wanna show you! During my break! Honest!”

Tilting her head slightly, the gumballs in her head shifted as Chelo made up her mind. She pointed out towards the far end of the library, towards the horrifying philosophy section. Nobody dares go there. Legend says one girl went in and came out an old lady that just questioned everything she came across. A fate worse than death. 

“So just...go back there, read a book or something, and I’ll be with you shortly, alright? With your gift.”

Gabby was a quizzical gal, but her trust in Chelo was enough for her to nod and head off. It seemed the plan was in motion, and now that it was, she was shakier than ever, thinking of what was to come. About 45 minutes later, Chelo finally grabbed her bag and headed off towards the back of the library. Libraries were quiet, but this area was almost like a pocket dimension. No sound escaped this place, nor did any people, if the rumors were true. Turning out of sight of the rest of the library, Chelo perused the shelves until she heard the familiar clatters of Gabby’s noggin. The poor girl was in the middle of a read on Rudolf Carnap. Normally Chelo would treat the books with respect, but this was akin to an electric chair. She smacked the book out of Gabby’s metallic hands, snapping her out of her trance.

‘Wh-where am I? Chelo? Is that you?’

Gabby soon got her head on straight, focusing her vision back on the pretty dork. She has gained a bit of knowledge from that philosophy book and was keen to use it. She simply had to. That was the power of these dastardly books.

‘I’ve been thinking. Could it be possible that you simply forgot to get me s-mmh!’

Chelo didn’t give her any time to consider that. Taking Gabby by surprise, she stepped in and embraced her in a deep smooch, almost giving Gab a short circuit with the way she wasn’t expecting that. Pulling her head back, she supplies a little wink that does well to hide a bit of nervousness.

“Thanks again for the card, Gabby. I think you’ve earned this, don’t you?~”

No doubt, Gabby has been imagining situations like this with Chelo for a long time, but this is the first time it’s ever actually happened. Chelo leans back in and resumes the smooching, running her fingers through Gabby’s wig. What, did you think robots naturally grew hair or something? While Gab was initially caught off guard, her instincts kicked in quick as she settled in her role, meeting Chelo’s tongue just as their kiss deepened. This would have been the perfect gift for her, but Chelo had more in mind. Much more. The first sign of this was when she lifted her knee, pressing it right up against Gabby’s skirt, slowly rubbing it up and down and making her squeak out. In one move, Gabby knew just how far the two of them were going, and she thanked the gods above for blessing her this day. This was just like one of her fantasies, only during Gabby’s dreams, Chelo would usually tell her to rub her down there.

“Get your hand down, Gabby....you can touch me there...I’ve been needing it all day...”

Oh fuck yeah. With all the rehearsal she’s had in her imagination before, Gabby gets right to it, letting her hand dive down Chelo’s skirt. It gets warmer and warmer until it gets wetter. Chelo is a little surprised, but pretty accepting when it comes to Gabby’s enthusiasm. She lets out a shaky sigh as she feels her fingers start to rub against her pussy. At last, she can get some satiation. Even the smallest sounds Chelo makes motivate Gabby to keep on rubbing, sliding her fingers back and forth, feeling the little trembles of her legs. With her spare hand free, Chelo reaches over and grabs it, putting it on top of her right breast. She might as well if she’s going this far, right? Gabby can hardly believe her luck. Still, this is nice, but it can always be better. With a disappointed moan coming from Chelo, Gab pulls her hands back down, a grin starting to spread on her face.

‘Oh, I see what you want, Chelo...no worries...’

Her future wife needed release, did she? Well it wasn’t going to happen with her fully dressed like that. After all, this was HER gift, wasn’t it? Maybe it was time she unwrapped it, then. Before Chelo could object, Gabby went to work. Grabbing her skirt and sweater, she was quick to pull those clothes off of her taffy dream, leaving her staring at a whole lot of blue. It looked like Chelo forgetting her bra wasn’t such a bad thing after all. If Gabby had a jaw, it would have dropped for sure after seeing those E-Cup mammaries. They had always looked impressive wrapped up in her sweater, now even more glorious out in the open, complete with a cute little mole right on the left breast. All she had on were her panties, but even those were soon tugged to the side. Gabby was taking charge at this point, enjoying her perks as Chelo’s breasts smooshed into her. Resuming her old duties, Gabby went for her exposed pussy once again, this time letting her fingers press inside, nice and deep.

“Oh, fuh-G-Gabby...!”

Unable to hold back, Chelo let out a few moans at this assault, squirming helplessly as Gabby slid her fingers in and out of her womanhood, wriggling them all around inside her. This time, Gabby was the one to initiate the kisses, pulling Chelo in while her hands made busy fingering her snatch and getting nice, deep gropes on that chest. Gabby just loved everything about this. She loved how much Chelo squirmed and how she fogged up the glass on her face when Gabby wriggled her fingers faster. She really was loving this. Gabby kept going and going, listening to Chelo enjoy herself. Faster and faster she went, pushing the limit further and further. At last, Chelo was going to get her release......right? Wait a minute. All of a sudden, Chelo didn’t feel those robotic fingers inside of her anymore. What gives? Gabby stood before her, licking her fingers with a mischievous look on her face.

‘Oh, I’m sorry. Did I interrupt something?’

“You were supposed to....I mean....I thought you would...”

‘Oh, I will. Don’t worry, Chel. But if I remember right, this is MY gift, not yours. So I’d say if you want something from me...’

Gabby lifted up her skirt, revealing her own privates. As expected, she’s practically dripping herself, not surprising, as Gabby is currently living out her greatest fantasy. Still, she wants it just like it was in her dreams. And in her dreams, Chelo had to do a lot of licking first.

‘...I need something from you first. Get licking, Chel...~’

Chelo was in no spot to argue. The faster she did this, the closer she would get to her own climax, hopefully. Blushing a little, Chelo got on her knees obediently and Gabby raised her leg over her shoulder, taking her head in her hand and pulling it in. As confident as Gabby was acting, even she was just a little nervous inside. After all, it’s not every day your crush just comes onto you in the library. Sure she had practiced this in many, many wet dreams, but practice only gets you so far. It was Gabby’s turn to moan as Chelo set to work, her wet tongue swirling all around her tingling robo-petals, giving her just what she wanted. Gab bit her lip, looking down at the near-nude taffy girl lapping at her crotch. She couldn’t believe her luck, and all for a single card! Leaning against the bookshelf, Gabby just relaxed and enjoyed herself, panting and moaning as Chelo licked as instructed, tasting her juices and probing her tongue inside her as she did with her fingers. As you might guess, spreading a robotic girl with just your tongue isn’t that easy, so Chelo has to work extra hard just to push inside Gabby’s tightness. It pays off, however, and Gabby slowly swirls her hips around, wanting her to get in juuuust right. 

‘That’s it.....keep it up, keep it up, keep it up....’

While she wasn’t exactly an expert on cunnilingus, Chelo had read enough porn fiction to know what to do, giving equal attention to Gabby’s outer lips, clit and walls, staying nice and delicate, slowly drawing out-

‘aaaAAH! AAAAHH!!~<3’

Or, swiftly. That works too. Gabby’s gumballs clattered noisily as her climax tore through her eager body, leaving Chelo with a mess on her face and plenty of fluids to lap up, which she did very politely. Gabby thrust her hips weakly forward, smearing her utmost arousal all over Chelo’s face, even dirtying up her glasses plenty. 

‘Oooh.....that’s the stuff......aaaah.....~’

A few seconds later, Gabby stumbles to the side, giving Chelo time to clean up her glasses. On the bright side, that means Chelo’s turn is up next. Gabby looks away as she collects herself, catching her attention on something orange peeking out of a hole in that bag Chelo brought along. What could that be? Once Chelo had put her glasses back on, she turned and felt her face burn more once she saw that Gabby had pulled out what she had hidden away, the project she had been working on.

‘Woah, Chelo. Who knew you used things like this?’

In Gabby’s hand there was the dildo Chelo had ordered online. However, this wasn’t just any sex toy. Against its base were several scientific doodads, like a large magnetic base and a few wires. Just what was this, really? Gabby only saw the part that mattered, though.

‘Woah, what were you planning to do with this? It’s MASSIVE. Fifteen inches at MINIMUM. Plus it’s super thick and bumpy and-‘

“W-well, if you must know, I was gonna use this thing to turn a....robot I’ve been building into.....uh....well, something. You get the picture. It’s supposed to attach and synchronize with the subject, but something kept going wrong. I think I used to many touch sensors. It must have caused a sort of-hey, wait!”

Gabby was only half listening, entranced but the sight of it. A magnetic base, huh? Wouldn’t it be funny if she put it here and pretended she had a - wait a minute. What’s going on? Upon attaching it, it beeps and makes a few scientific sounds, whirring and clicking as Gabby shivers and shakes. 

“Uh oh. You weren’t supposed to do that!”

In normal circumstances, she would expect an explosion, but instead....nothing. After a while, a confirming beep and a green light indicated that the procedure had gone without a hitch, surprisingly. Chelo scooted over, still on her knees and looked it over.

“Fascinating. The host didn’t self destruct. This is a first.”

‘The host didn’t WHAT? Hey, are you listening? Am I gonna-wo-woah!’

When Chelo put her hand around it, Gabby flinched and jumped a little. She FELT that. Like it was an actual part of her. Chelo pushed her glasses up, smiling to herself. It seems this device was working as intended. Very good. Now that she thinks about it, she never really got to use this puppy. Now that she’s got a working host with it, maybe it’s time to give it a test run.

‘This isn’t gonna be forever, is it, Chel?’

“Of course not. It’s a simple press to get it off. But while we’re here, perhaps you could help me....test the extra features....”

Nudging Gabby towards a nearby chair, Chelo eyes the large sex toy with perverted envy, drooling slightly. With Gabby sitting down, legs spread, Chelo considered her position. Well, she was already on her knees, wasn’t she? Leaning in, Chelo put her tongue towards on last job, pressing it flat against the base of the dick and slowly licking up. As hoped, it worked perfectly, emulating the exact sensations to Gabby, who shuddered and bit her lip. Her dick twitched and quivered, responding accurately to her tonguework. Chelo traced a line all the way to the tip of her dick, then popped the tip into her mouth.

“Mmhhn...~”

‘Ch-Cheloooooohhhh.....’

Chelo would take no gab from...Gab. Sucking on the throbbing tip, she continued from the strong start, swirling her tongue around and around the end, letting little trails of sweet drool slide down the shaft. It was the perfect lubricant, and easily spread too, once she brought her hand up to assist, sliding up and down to jack her off. As for Gabby, well the feeling is quite literally, like nothing she’s ever felt before. It’s a hassle just to avoid shouting her head off with how good this new lifestyle is feeling. She could only watch and feel as Chelo moved her hand up and down, gripping her dick tightly as it slowly got shinier and shiner. Once the whole thing was coated in glistening drool, Chelo moved on to phase two, moving her hands to Gab’s thighs in preparation. With Gabby hardly hanging on, she saw Chelo start to bob her head up and down, slowly getting more than just the tip on her mouth, pushing another inch lower, and then another. And then another. She get the tip hit the back of the throat, but she could see that determined look in her eye.

‘You.....you aren’t...mmh....really gonna....are you...?’

She was. Closing her eyes in focus, she went right for it, forcing her head down and shoving more than a few inches of dick down her throat, bobbing her head just a little harder. Even Gabby was drooling at this point, her hand finding its way to Chel’s head as she went on, blissfully tugging it downward, wanting her to go all the way. As fate would have it, that’s exactly what she did. With a soft grunt that squeezed Gab’s dick, Chelo went the distance, her lips skin touching down at the base of the shaft, the finish line. It seems being made of squishy taffy had its perks. 

‘Holy......mmh.......you’d better go all the way, Chelo....you know......what to do....’

She did. Securing her balance, Chelo found her center and started sucking dick like she meant it, bobbing her head back and forth at a much bigger pace, sucking and licking all the while. The sight was something to behold with the candy gal on her knees, moving up and down as she slobbered all over the biggest (and only) shlong she’s ever had. She loved doing it as much as Gabby loved taking it.

‘Fuck....fffuck.....keep going.....suck it like a proper slut....like the one in my dreams.....aah....~’

Maybe this thing wasn’t so bad after all. It lets Gabby feel all the warm, wet feelings, the ridges in Chelo’s throat, and even that heavy tingling and throbbing that started to show up. Gabby ponders on the feeling in between moans over the next few minutes. If she didn’t know better, she’d guess she was gonna have one hell of an orgasm, but that couldn’t be right, could it? Well, she was going to find out sooner or later. Chelo kept on slurping down her shaft like a champ, paying as much attention to the throbs as Gabby. Just a little more. A little more. Closer and closer until the floodgates opened. Gabby forced Chelo’s head down against the base right as she began to burst. The feeling was like electric sparks along her robot body, tingling in the best way as Gabby started to dump load after load of hot cum down Chelo’s throat. Where does it come from? Right now, Chelo and Gabby don’t give a shit, so why should you? Chelo gulped it down greedily, the tugging of her throat perfectly milking her cock out of as much sticky seed as it could. Gabby didn’t moan much, instead just gritting her teeth as she put all her mind onto cumming her hardest. The feeling was pure euphoria as throb after throb sent such thick pools of cum flowing down her gullet. Neither of them could tell how much time had passed before it came to an end, her dick just resting firmly in Chelo’s mouth. Regaining her senses, Chelo made a show of slowly pulling her head back, revealing just how much dildo she had shoved in her throat, inch by inch. Over one foot later, the whole thing popped out of her mouth, dripping heavily while Chelo let out a few hard, deep breaths, plenty of drool sliding off her tongue and chin. 

“That.....was...........phew.........”

‘Mmmmmmmmhm........’

There weren’t many words to describe what just happened. But mostly because action was taking the wheel once more. After all, this was twice now that Gabby got to enjoy herself. And right now, she’s a little out of it, sitting back in the chair with a far off look in her eyes. She barely registers the way Chelo stood back up and slid her panties down and off, now completely naked before her.

“Alright, you’ve had your fun, Gab. Now it’s my turn.

‘Buh.....wha.....?’

Chelo had turned away and stepped back, now hovering over Gabby, the chair, and that thick cock, still standing and twitching at attention. Chelo was getting excited already. It was about time she felt what a dick was like inside her. And with these modifications, it was bound to be just as good as the real thing. Probably better. Reaching down, she lined the tip up with her slit. This thing was still monstrous. It was going to split her. WIDE. Thankfully, taffy knows a thing or two about being stretched, so she’s not too worried. Chelo turned her head to look at the dazed robo.

“You ready to be my first, Gab?~”

She didn’t answer, instead raising a weary thumbs up. Does it count as having sex with Gabby if the dick that takes her virginity technically isn’t Gabby’s? Does this mean Chelo took her own virginity? Eh, whatever. Doesn’t matter. It was now or never. Lowering herself down, Chelo took short, quick breaths as the massive thing started to enter her. As expected, it was reckless in the way it made its way inside of her. It took concentration just to keep her hand steady as she guided the toy inside her. With the gal it was connected to still full able to feel, Gabby wriggled her hips to and fro, helping to squeeze and nudge it inside of her. She had always wondered what it might be like to be inside of Chelo, and now it’s more than clear. With her fingers securely on her blue friend’s sides, Gabby sped the process up, tugging Chelo further, letting gravity help along. She savored how it took Chelo’s breath away to get the whole thing inside of her. She could hardly believe it when the her soft ass finally touched down on her lap. At last, every inch lay nestled in her favorite gal, throbbing merrily away. 

“Mmmmh.....didn’t think...I could pull that off....”

‘I knew you could....now take this baby for a ride....and I might just repay you with another f-filling...~’

Her words were bold, but Gabby was honestly still tuckered out after that last climax. Chelo took the hint and started to raise her rump, keeping her balance as she began to ride that cock with eager enthusiasm. So this is what it felt like to have sex with someone, huh? She could get used to something like this. Chelo moaned out as she gave Gabby full access to her taffy body, giving it more oomph while it gave her a hearty filling, taking her insides more than easily. Gabby didn’t want to miss out completely, and soon Chelo felt a familiar pair of hands reach around her, cupping her busty breasts and groping they firmly. She had to after all, as they started to bounce merrily as Chelo went on. Faster and harder she did go, really putting that dick of her’s to work, pumping her body up and down like a pistol, the two of them alternating between shouts, moans and groans. If it wasn’t so awkward to have this monster hanging out from her skirt all the time, Gabby wouldn’t have minded keeping a shaft like this around, especially if it meant she could keep boning Chelo this way. Judging by the way she sounds, Chelo wouldn’t mind that either.

‘Ooh yeah....oh yeah.....you just can’t resist taking it, can you Chel? I could bang you every fucking day if you let me...~’

“Mmm-ooh....maybe I will.....ooohh fuck.....maybe I’ll get a bigger one too....~”

‘Whatever it takes....to make you mine, Chel...’

Gabby talked big, and Chelo hoped she meant it, but at this rate, she wasn’t going to last much longer, which is saying something, considering all she’s been up to already. Wanting to fulfill her earlier claim, she substituted her grip to Chelo’s ass the second the taffy girl’s legs started to tire out. Slamming her down the last few times was half the incentive Gab needed to finish inside her. The other half was the knowledge that she was about to finish inside her, period. With nothing else for it, Gabby gave Chelo another good filling, this time right where she needed it. Chelo could feel all that earlier stress melting away with every heavy spurt of cum. She closed her eyes, focusing on the blissful feeling of each throb delivering another potent helping of seed into her most preciously private pussy places, filling her taffy womb in three pulses flat. Even through the bliss, Chelo felt rather flattered from the way Gabby was trying so hard for her. Those thoughts were quick to fade out once she started overflowing with cum, streams of seed leaking out en masse. Her insides were totally coated. Gabby kept her eyes closed all throughout, only opening them back and looking down when she had realized that Chelo had fallen to the floor, on her hands and knees, stuck in a very blissful stupor. Gabby watched her nude body breathe, surprisingly still wanting more. Just one more. If Chelo looked so tired, this might have been it. End of story. Gabby didn’t want to go just yet. 

‘You’re not....finished yet, are you? Come on....just one more, Chel....’

“Honestly Gab....I’m not sure I can even move anymore....so....I guess that’s it....”

Or is it? Gabby’s still got one more round in her, and from this angle, she can see one more hole that she’s hasn’t enjoyed. One much tighter than the last. Chelo was about to stand up when she felt a sudden poke at her other hole, knowing just what a grinning Gabby has pressed against her ass as she mounts her doggystyle.

“Oh, no. No way, Gabby. Don’t you dare. It barely squeezed in before. This isn’t gonna fit.”

‘Hey, I thought this was my gift, right? You said so yourself. Besides, like I said....’

Gabby is starting to drool with anticipation at this point, grabbing a hold of Chelo again, already pushing forward.

‘Whatever it takes to make you mine...~’

It’s Gabby’s turn to fuck her, and she’s pulled out all the stops. Thrusting forward, she jams herself right in, causing Chelo to wince as Gabby forces herself several inches deep already, her hips getting to work at once, pumping back and forth. She’s completely focused on pleasuring herself more right now. She wants all Chelo has to offer, and she’s going to get it. Every thrust sinks her in an inch deeper at a time, giving Chelo a crash course in anal as the toy that had stretched her pussy past its limit is now reaming her ass hard without a care.

‘Yes...yes....yeees.....ooh, this is better than I thought.....you’re gonna fit this dick like a glove, Chelo! And you’re gonna love it!~’

With all the shouts and moans coming from the back of the library, you would think that someone at some point would have heard them by now. But apparently not. Social distancing, amirite? Gabby gave it her all, thrusting harder and faster, shoving herself in more and more until she was truly at her best, pulling practically the whole toy out before shoving it back in with every thrust, their bodies ramming and smacking together again and again, Chelo’s breasts swinging heavily back and forth all the while. Even with all the abuse her ass is taking, Chelo is starting to enjoy this, even through the wincing. Before too long, Chelo’s moans start to join Gabby’s as she settles into her role of getting absolutely nailed. She wouldn’t be able to sit for a week, but she didn’t care. Her butt could take more punishment, which was exactly what Gabby did as her metallic hand gave it a nice, hard slap. And then another and another. What can she say? She loves the way it makes her tush jiggle and shake. It even makes Chelo moan louder, her hand reaching back to toy with her own pussy, fingering herself feverishly while Gabby gives it her all. Everything strung together perfectly the next few minutes. The brutal fucking to the loud shouts down to the constant slap after slap on her backside. The two were in the zone and there was no taking them out of it.

‘Ahh...fffhhhuhh......this ass is all mine, isn’t it, Chelo? Same with your pussy and mouth....hell, all of you...~’

“Y-yes....whatever you say, Gab....!! J-Just....keep going....don’t stop....I’m....I’m almost.....!”

Even if she didn’t know it, turns out all Chelo needed to reach climax was a savage reaming of her tight taffy ass with one monster of a cock, with a few slaps thrown in. If she was expecting Gabby to be out of juice, she would be mistaken. Gabby would never let her down for a finale like this. With her fingers squeezing at her clit while Gabby buried herself balls deep in her ass, the two of them hit cloud nine with a photo finish, Chelo giving the floor a solid dampening while Gabby dumped her heaviest load of cum yet right up her butt. It was hard to tell just who was enjoying all of this more as they came. They both twitched in tandem through their climaxes, simultaneously on the same page. Chelo was dripping from two places now as she held all she could, a sizable puddle underneath them as the last of their strength left them for the time being. The two finally collapsed on top of each other, hitting the floor and just...panting. Breathing hard and trying their best to recover. It was far from easy. Minutes passed where they just painted and stared at each other, both grinning. What a hell of a ride. Slowly, ever so slowly, they started to make it to their feet, cleaning up the scene and engaging in small talk. After enough time, they finally started to leave the philosophy section, but not before sharing one last kiss. 

“So just head over to the bathroom over there and press that button for a few seconds. Should come off quick.”

‘Damn. It kinda sucks that I never got to shove it in between those boobs of yours, Chel...’

“.........”

Taking Gabby by the collar, the two of them headed right back to the rear once more, giggling heard from behind the bookshelves soon after.


End file.
